Aftermath
by SethStriker
Summary: Inspired by chapter 416 of Fairy Tail. Natsu plans to leave on journey with Happy for a year or so and leaves behind a letter for Lucy. After reading the letter, Lucy tries to stop him from leaving her, Will she make it in time?


**This fanfic was inspired by the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. Chapter 416. The chapter was freaking epic so if you haven't read it yet, read it!**

LUCY'S P.O.V

I week had passed since the battle between Fairy Tail and Tartarus. Everyone had suffered so much. I lost Aquarius. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue, and Sting lost their dragon parents. The guild hall is destroyed. So much has happened. Now I come home and find out that Natsu is going to leave to go train. I ran out of the apartment to try and catch up to him.

'No. He can't leave me.' I thought in my mind. I didn't want Natsu to leave me all alone. Not again. My future self was all alone in the catastrophic future that was prevented, I don't want o be left alone again. I have to find him before he leaves me. I don't want to be lonely. After I left the apartment, the broken key that was once used to summon Aquarius' disappeared. But that's not important right now. What is important is trying to stop Natsu from leaving.

Because of his motion sickness, I knew that he wouldn't leave Magnolia by train and ran as fast as I could to the place where I knew he would be. I just hope I could get to him before it was too late.

-A few minutes later-

I found myself outside of Magnolia and saw Natsu & Happy. My eyes began to form tears as I ran towards the man I love.

"Natsu!" I called out and he turns around.

NATSU'S P.O.V

As I was walking, I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around to see Lucy with tears running towards me.

"Lucy?" I asked surprised. Before I could respond she hugs me tight while sobbing. I hugged her back just as tight. After calming down she looked at me with a sad expression on her face and spoke.

"Why? Why are you leaving me? Why Natsu?" She asked me.

"Lucy, it's like I said in my letter, I'm going on a journey to get stronger in order to protect everyone, especially you." I said while blushing a bit.

"Natsu. Please don't leave. At least not without me. I don't want to be left alone. Not again. You were the one who found me when I had no one. You brought me to Fairy Tail and I'm grateful to you, I don't know what my life would be like if you hadn't found me. Natsu I'm begging you not leave me." She pleaded.

"Lucy…" I was surprised by her words.

"I don't want to leave, but I have to get stronger. I couldn't protect Future Lucy or Igneel. Aside from Happy or Fairy Tail, you're all I have left. Lucy looks at me surprised.

"Natsu, you have to know. I…I…" She stopped suddenly and buried her face on my chest.

"You…what?" I asked while rubbing her back and she looks at me.

"Natsu, I'm in love with you. Always have always will." Her words made my heart beat fast. I never thought I hear her say those three sacred words, especially to me.

"She lllllllllloves you!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"So what if I do? I love Natsu Happy! I love him so much!" Lucy exclaimed as she let her tears fall down her face like two waterfalls. I looked at her stunned. After a few minutes I cupped her cheeks gently to wipe her tears and kiss her. Lucy's eyes widened in shock. I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and when she kissed me, my head felt like it was spinning. I was kissing Lucy. I was kissing LUCY! Even though I knew this was real, I thought to myself that if what's happening right now is just a dream, I never want to wake up. After a few minutes we broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Lucy." Lucy smiled and kissed me again. Her lips were plump and felt good against mine. We broke apart again.

"Natsu, if you really mean that, then take me with you." She pleaded.

"All right Lucy, I won't leave you." I reassured her.

"But if you're gonna go with me, then let's go back to your apartment and get some of your things."

"Ok." She and I went back to her apartment hand in hand with Happy following close behind to get some of her stuff.

-Gray's parents grave-

"Juvia. What's wrong?" Gray asked when he noticed that she was shaking.

"I feel as though something wonderful has happened somewhere." Juvia said. Gray just shrugged it off.

'Could it be that my love rival got together with Natsu'san?' She asked in her mind.

TIMESKIP 1 hour later outside of Magnolia

"A re you ready to leave Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu." Lucy then noticed that Happy wasn't around.

"Hey where is Happy?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him. After seeing us get together, he decided that he didn't want to leave Carla behind and wanted to stay."

"I see."

"He'll be fine. Besides, now it's just the two of us now." I said and then gave Lucy a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for trying to leave Lucy, but I hope I can make it up to you somehow…"

"You can by just staying with me. Always." She then kisses me. Hard. I kissed back just as hard. I poked Lucy's lips with my tongue asking to enter her. She granted me permission and our tongues made contact. We kissed until the two of us broke for air. We stared at each other until I remembered something important. I reached into my pocket and Lucy looked at me curiously.

"Lucy, I forgot to give you this." What was in my hand made Lucy tear up. In my hand was a new Aquarius key.

"Natsu…how did you get this?" She asked.

"Yesterday the mustache guy (Celestial Spirit King) came by my house and told me to give you this." I said while smiling. Lucy also smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Natsu! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." I said then handed her the key.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Luckily there was a nearby river, allowing Lucy to summon Aquarius. As usual, she was pissed off.

"Well, once again you interrupted my date with Scorpio brat." Lucy ignored her and hugged her. She stopped and went towards me.

"Speaking of boyfriends, Aquarius, this is my boyfriend, Natsu!" She said cheerfully and kissed my lips briefly. When Aquarius' jaw dropped, Lucy giggled at her expression.

"When the hell did this happen? Is it going to rain?"

"Knock it off! Natsu and I got together today!" She exclaimed. I could only laugh.

"Well it's about time little girl. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to MY boyfriend!" She said and disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke.

"Well, I'm glad to have her back, but she still gets on my nerves." Lucy said while annoyed.

"Calm down. At least she won't say that you don't have a boyfriend anymore. Since you have me now!" I said while holding her hand.

"Yeah I guess." She said while smiling.

"Now come on! Let's go!" The two of us started running hand in hand.

Even though Igneel is gone, I still have Lucy. My only regret is that Igneel won't be around when she and I get married someday. But I know that he is watching me somewhere. But for now, all I can focus on is the blonde beauty named Lucy Heartfilia. And someday, Lucy Dragneel.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. Although Natsu is END, I'm sure Hiro Mashima will give both Natsu and Lucy a happy ending.**


End file.
